Just When You Think It's Over, It Just Got Worse
by secretsrevealed
Summary: Weird things have been happening with Percy and Annabeth. Ever since they last left camp, there have been appearances of powerful people. Some good, some bad. And when a new Titan emerges, they team up with the unlikeliest of allies to defeat him.
1. Prologue

**This takes place after the 5th book in the series. I hope you like it. **

**I do not own PJO

* * *

**

**Percy's POV**

I had a great summer after the battle, but now it was time to go home. I was sitting in my room packing up some last minute things. I looked around. What else could I need? I had all the necessities packed (clothes and stuff like that), but I had a feeling in the back of my mind that I would need to bring something else. I suddenly remembered that Tyson had left me something at the armory for me to pick up. Knowing him, it was probably going to be pretty good. And so I headed down to the armory, carrying everything with me. The people that weren't year-round campers were supposed to leave in about 10 minutes, so I had to hurry. As I entered, I saw Annabeth in there as well. She was examining something.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Did Tyson leave something for you too?" she asked.

"Yup. What have you got there?" I asked.

"Umm... I'm not entirely sure. It's a bracelet" she said.

"Yup, it is, but it's also a shield. Just put your index and middle fingers anywhere on it and the shield will open. Try it" Tyson said as he appeared in front of the doorway.

Annabeth touched the bracelet with her fingers and, in a speed so fast i didn't think possible, the shield opened. It was big enough to cover the front of her whole upper body. On the shield were carvings of the adventures we'd been through.

"Thanks Tyson! I'm sure this will be very useful if we ever get in any trouble, which we probably will with Percy over here" Annabeth said.

"Hey!" I said. I was not a trouble maker...Ok, maybe I was a little bit.

"And for you, brother, I have reformatted your wristwatch-shield. Since you bathed in the River Styx, you now only have one weak point. I did some research as to how big it was and made the shield a little bigger than the weak point. I also had it made in celestial bronze and it is now nearly indestructible. Lift up your shirt so I can put it so that it'll cover it. All you have to do now is press the same button as before, but now it'll just make the shield appear. When you don't need the shield, press the same button and it will fold up and will not be seen" Tyson said.

I did as I was told. In a few seconds, he had put it in. I tried it. I felt the metal crawl across my skin. It made me shiver a little bit. I had to get used to it. I pressed the button on my watch and it disappeared, leaving no trace.

"Thanks bro" I said.

"Well, you guys better get going. I'll see you soon" Tyson said.

We left after saying goodbye and raced to the departure point and, of course, Annabeth won. We got on in my mom's car just outside of camp. She had brought Paul. It was pretty much quiet on the ride home. When we got to Annabeth's house, she kissed me goodbye and left. When we got home, I realized we didn't live very far away from each other, but the school thing sucked. I would only get to see her after school or on the weekends, but that would be enough. Things were looking up and I thought there would finally be peace. I was _SO _wrong...

* * *

**This was just the prologue. I know, it kind of sucks, but I had to sort of finish up where the book left off. The gifts will come in handy. And you'll find out what happens, but not for a while. Please review!**


	2. The Arrival

**Back. Now to the next part. The arrival! Woohoo! Again, I don't own PJO. What's next? You're about to find out.**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV**

Things went well for most of the year. School was boring as usual. I hung out with my friends, did homework, etc. The usual. Then, on the last day of school, it happened. I was at my locker, about to head home for the day, when all of a sudden, I saw a wave of fire flash out at the end of hall. It disappeared a second later. _Hmm...what could it possibly be? _I ran to find the source...

**Aang's POV**

The last thing I remembered was being sucked into whatever that _thing _was. When I looked around, I found myself in a totally different place. It was a strange looking structure. A building of the Fire Nation perhaps? No, there was hardly any red here. Just light gray. The spirit world perhaps? I tried my bending with fire. It worked. Not the spirit world then. Another world then. That was the only explanation. I was about to find my way back to the tea shop when I saw her...

**Annabeth's POV**

"What did you just do?" I asked.

"Umm...firebending?" the strange person replied.

Could this be a child of Hades? If it was, the gods would be mad that Hades also broke the pact. He was the only one who hadn't yet broken the pact.

"Wait a second. You guys don't know of bending? At all?" the person asked.

"No. What is bending? And who are you?" I asked.

The person was about to reply when someone attacked us...

**Aang's POV**

This was great. Just great. Now the Dai Li had followed me through. Just one agent though. Before I could react, I was earthbended sky high. I quickly gained balance in the air and started fighting back. The girl was trapped in earth. I had to help her. She wasn't involved in this. I released her from the earth and then left and, sure enough, he followed me. Where were the others? Could they be here? If so, I had to find them. Maybe we could get back to our world...

**Annabeth's POV**

I could not believe my eyes. That _person _trapped me in earth. And why was he after that kid? I made up my mind. I had to tell Percy and Chiron. This was really weird. First I went to Percy's house via a taxi. When I got there Percy was just exiting the apartment. I told him everything that had happened. He said that some of the same things happened to him. We got in his car and drove to Camp Half-Blood as fast as we could possibly could...

**Percy's POV**

All I had to do now was focus on getting us to the camp. It took about 30 minutes to get there. Once we got out of the car, we immediately headed to the Big House. We found Chiron there playing a game with Mr. D. When we entered, they both looked up.

"You're here a day early" Mr. D said.

"This is no time to be funny. We have a big problem on our hands" I said and related our stories to them.

"Hmmm... They just _appeared_, right? Out of nowhere?" Chiron asked.

"Not exactly. They came through some dark orb. Maybe some sort of portal, I think" I replied.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what this could be, but it appears that we can't do anything right now. Let's go get some dinner" Chiron said.

"What about our stuff?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, it's already here. In your cabins" Mr. D said.

"Thanks" Annabeth and I said in unison. Gods rarely did things like that.

There was hardly anyone at camp, but that was expected. Most of the campers were only summertime ones and they would be arriving at about noon the next day. Annabeth and I split up to our cabin tables after offering some of our food for the gods...

**Aang's POV**

I finally found all of the gang. Katara, Toph, Zuko, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, and Sokka. It took a long time too, but there were other things to worry about. It appears that the Dai Li were in this world as well as the insane Azula. We didn't know how, but we knew we needed to stop them.

"What should we do?" Suki asked.

"I think we should go find those kids you guys were talking about" Toph said, "They seem to be quite important."

We all agreed. Now all we had to do was have Toph lead the way. After about a minute, she stopped.

"They are really far away. About 10 miles from where we are, and since we don't have Appa, we can't fly there. It seems like this is going to take a while guys" Toph said.

It did. By the time we got there, two days had passed and we were right next to a tree with a dragon protecting it. Oh boy, here comes trouble. _A lot of trouble..._

**Annabeth's POV**

We spent a lot of our time just fooling around. We had all summer to and since the end of the war; there were no more major quests we had to go on. We just spent our time either battling at the fighting arena, going underwater and making out, or just running around trying to tackle each other.

"Hey Wise Girl. How about we have a swordfight? Just you and me?" Percy asked.

I agreed. In minutes, we were ready. Some campers that had arrived gathered around to watch us. At first, nothing really happened. Then, Percy grew tired of waiting and charged me with Riptide. I was about to deflect it when he stepped aside and hit my wrist with the flat side of the blade, causing me to let go of my own sword. Before he could attack me again, I retrieved my sword and stepped about 10 feet away from him. I took a long look at him, trying to find a way to disarm him. I found none. I had only one option left. I charged him. I was nearly close enough to shove him back with my sword when I was dowsed by water. I forgot in the heat of the battle to look at my surroundings. We had moved near the lake, and Percy was taking full advantage. I tried to move away from the water, but the waves Percy created held me back. A few seconds later, I felt the thing I dreaded. Ice was freezing my feet to the ground so I couldn't move. I tried using my sword to hack the ice, but the ice surrounded my whole body minus my head. Percy came up to me a minute later.

"It seems that I have won, Wise Girl" Percy said, and with that, he unfroze me. Not surprisingly, I was not wet. Percy always made sure not to get me wet with water whenever he could.

"You have won" I admitted.

I was about to head to the armory to put back everything when I noticed something. Nobody was cheering like they normally did after one of us won. They were all staring at Percy like he did something unusual.

"What?" Percy asked in annoyance.

"It seems, Percy, that your powers are manifesting to be almost exactly like your father's, if not stronger. Somehow, you are becoming a god of water" Chiron said.

I didn't even notice him arrive. What is going on here? Percy, a god? How? My emotions must have shown on my face because Chiron answered my question.

"Sometimes, when a half-blood is born, they inherit a god-making gene based off of the god or goddess's powers. Some are weaker than there parent's powers, others are stronger. The gene doesn't show up until about a year or so after doing something world-changing, like Percy did do. This is something not even the gods can control. We won't know the extent of Percy's power, but we know he will become a full-fledged god once he discovers all he can do" Chiron said...

**Percy's POV**

Me? A god? How could I be? I denied that offer almost a year ago. It couldn't be. It just...couldn't. I went back into the water. I instantly became a lot more energized and alert. I moved my hand up, and surprisingly enough, the water moved with my hand. I tried doing other stuff that had never worked with me before and it worked. This was getting _way _too creepy, but I also loved it at the same time. I continued for a minute or so more and then quit.

"Wow Percy. You _are_ powerful," Mr. D said. I didn't even notice him arrive. "Just don't get carried away. Bad stuff will happen if you do."

He was right, of course. I stepped out of the water and immediately felt exhausted. I just couldn't do anymore. I headed to my cabin. The crowd dispersed shortly after I left except for Chiron. I guess he was still thinking about me being a god and all. Once I got in my cabin, I fell into the bed and fell asleep. I awoke a little late the next morning. I got dressed quickly and headed to breakfast. I was right on time to hear the announcement that there would be a capture the flag game today. That was good because I _loved _that game. As soon as breakfast was finished, I started my jobs for the day. I finished at about 4. Then I headed down towards the lake to discover more of my new abilities. I stopped in the middle of launching a spike of water when I _sensed _someone coming in my direction. I knew it was Annabeth. How I knew, I didn't know. Just another ability I guess.

"What new stuff have you learned, Seaweed Brain?" she asked.

"A lot. I can take an orb of water and create and launch spikes from it and I somehow can feel movement in the air. I guess it has something to do with humidity or something" I replied.

"Cool! Well, it's almost time for capture the flag. We should get ready" she said.

And so we did, though all I needed was Riptide and the customized shield Tyson had given me, which I already had. For Annabeth, it wasn't so easy. She went to the armory to suit up.

"So, whose team are you gonna be on?" Annabeth asked when she was done.

"I'll just go on my own I guess. Everyone will want me to be on their team and whoever had me would have an advantage" I replied.

Annabeth agreed with my reasoning, but still wasn't too happy about it. A couple minutes later, everyone was ready. Chiron already had a separate flag for me to defend. I guess he knew it would be unfair if I was on a regular team.

"Let the game...begin!" Chiron yelled once we were in our positions.

I waited near my flag, which happened to be very close to the lake. I sensed it before I saw it. There was movement from some of the campers, and they were heading in my direction. Leading them was Annabeth. I let them come near me and was about to freeze them in their tracks when we heard a deafening roar. A roar from the dragon protecting the Golden Fleece...

* * *

**I am the master of suspense. Admit it. You are jealous. JK. Well, I guess you know what's next, but how will it turn out? You'll find out if you review. That gives me motivation to write quicker. Anyways, Happy Memorial Day Weekend everybody.**


	3. Meeting

**Well, now to the battle. Yay! I don't own PJO. Now, on to the chapter! Oh, and I edited the entire story, so you might want to go back and reread it. Sorry for my absence. I'll make a new chapter soon.**

**

* * *

**

**Annabeth's POV**

We all stopped attacking each other and ran to where the dragon was. We stayed back a little bit, but we were close enough to see what was going on. Those _people _were back and all hell was breaking loose. From my vantage point, I saw water being used to make spikes to throw at the dragon, earth to trap it, and who knew what else. It took only a second to take this all in before we attacked them. Some flickers of recognition passed between us, but they were a danger. Hundreds of us attacked to no avail. They simply trapped us or knocked us out. When we only had about a dozen of us in fighting condition including Percy, Thalia, and Nico; Nico summoned up about 200 soldiers from the underworld. Needless to say, they were of barely any help. That was when Percy kicked in and froze the person controlling water. Percy was about to do it to the earth controller when the water simply fell off her. I looked to see who did it. It was the same kid I met at my school. Percy found him and started battling him. The rest of us took down the rest with the help of Nico's fire and Thalia's lightning. Just before he went down, the person with the scar took the lightning, aimed, and shot the lightning back at Thalia. Thalia was prepared and she simply dispersed it. Now it was just Percy and the one kid, who was apparently much stronger than the others, fighting it out...

**Percy's POV**

Boy was this kid strong. He could do almost anything. Whatever I did to him, like freezing him, he just avoided or destroyed my attempts. The thing that was weird though was that he was hardly attacking. This gave me an advantage. I had a plan. I moved toward the water where I was practicing earlier. He didn't even try to stop me. He even got there just as I did, but that was his mistake. Like usual, when I got into the water, my strength grew considerably. Almost as soon as he was in, I froze him. Then he did the unthinkable. He spontaneously combusted. Then he was about to summon up water for him to control when I ice spiked him into the air. That was _my _mistake. When he landed against a tree, he yelled and then collapsed. I was coming to check on him when I noticed something. He had tattoos all over his body. And they were glowing bright white. I backed up as fast as I could, but it was too late. He rose into the sky and summoned fire, earth, water, and air around him. Usually I wouldn't be able to see air, but I could see the air he was manipulating. I was almost back in the water when I found my hands trapped in earth. He then lowered himself onto the ground. My friends tried coming to me, but were blown away. Then he did something really weird, he put a hand on my head and a hand on my chest and, all of a sudden, we were glowing. We were both bright blue. I could feel something pushing me away from my own body, but I resisted. After a few minutes he stopped. The glows faded, even his tattoos turned back to their original color, blue.

"What are you?" he asked.

"A god in training" I replied. "You?"

"The Avatar" he said.

Then Annabeth and a few others came up to me and surrounded the other boy. Now that I thought about it, he was only about 13. He was too weak to fight back, but when they tried restraining him, his friends appeared and cut the restraints. The water manipulator took some water in her hand and made it glow. Then she put it over the "Avatar's" body. A healing technique. How did I know that? Then the scarred one spoke.

"What the hell are you people? And who is he?" he said as he pointed to me.

"This is a place for half-bloods" Chiron said as he appeared beside us in his centaur form. "Half-human, half-god people. We are all half-bloods. Percy here is a god, or will be one soon. And what may you people be?"

"Benders and non-benders" the healing girl said. "Benders can manipulate an element. Water, Earth, Fire, or Air. The Avatar can bend all 4. Non-benders are just normal people. No abilities."

"Interesting. I'm Poseidon's son and I can manipulate water too" I said.

"Poseidon?" the girl asked.

"The god of the seas" I replied.

"Ahh. A god of water I see. Interesting. Who are you guys?" the girl asked.

We introduced ourselves. I learned that the girl was named Katara. The scarred one was Zuko. And that the 'Avatar' was Aang. Those were the most important people in the group. They all had really weird names, but I'm sure to them we had weird names as well. Just as we were done introducing ourselves, I sensed someone coming. A god.

"Close your eyes!" I yelled almost immediately.

Everyone did because once it was safe to open my eyes again, no one was killed and in the area where the transport took place was Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom...

**Aang's POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes, I saw her. I somehow knew her right away. _Athena. _How did I know that? Things were getting really weird. Then she spoke.

"Which one of you is the Avatar?" she asked while looking at our group.

"I am," I said as I approached her. "Athena, what do you want?"

"You remember some things then. Well, this will help. I'm afraid I know why you've come to this world" she replied.

Everyone stared at her in shock. How could she possibly know why I was here? She must have seen our expressions because she spoke again.

"You have been brought here because this world needs you, Avatar. I do not know why, but I know that something big is about to happen. Something very big" she said.

"How do you know this?" I asked her.

"Because you are an Olympian Titan. A...balancer if you will. You are brought to places where you are needed most, when you are needed most. Unfortunately, you are very different from other Titans. You divide yourself among many people. Only one of them can live at a time. You can become a single being though. It's just that you don't know how yet. You're also the most powerful Titan in the universe. You are the only known Titan who has been able to kill another Titan or God/Goddess and/or take away their powers. We must take you to Olympus immediately" she replied.

"What about my friends?" I asked

"They'll stay at the camp for now," she said. "Come."

I walked toward her and as soon as I was close enough, she grabbed my hand and I was sent to Mount Olympus...

**Zeus' POV**

I was about to head out to go do some business when Athena appeared with a kid of about 13. I was really confused. What was going on?

"Who is this Athena?" I asked her.

"The Avatar" she replied.

I looked at her in surprise. She knew as well as I did that the Avatar's arrival meant bad things to come.

"Does he have his memory completely back?" I asked.

"No. We need to show him" she replied.

"I'll summon Poseidon and Hades" I said.

A few minutes later, they came.

"What is it Zeus? Why have I been summoned here?" Hades asked.

"Brothers, meet the long lost Avatar" I replied.

"It cannot be. Didn't we just destroy Kronos? Now we have to deal with something worse. This is just great" Poseidon said.

"We need to restore his memory" Athena explained to Hades and Poseidon.

And we did. We took our power and showed the Avatar his past. After a couple of hours, it was done. We told him everything. Then he transformed to his full Titan form...

**The Avatar's POV**

It was sort of weird being fully back, but it was good. It had been a long time since I was fully together. I also felt the recognition of my full power. I used it and sensed something weird. Something new. It was powerful and unnatural. Was it a formation of a new Titan perhaps? Impossible. The Titans were all created in the very beginning and no one could possibly create a new one. I had to look deeper into the source. While I was doing this, the four gods/goddesses were staring at me. I was probably so engrossed in my effort that it showed on my face. They only had a minuscule understanding of my powers.

"I know why I've come. I am sensing something that appears to be...a new Titan" I said.

"That's shit Avatar. I haven't noticed anything like that yet. How do you know?" Hades said. "I'm the master of life and death. I can sense when life is brought forth that is unnatural."

"That's because it hasn't actually happened yet, but I sense the power that is used to create a Titan. It'll only be about a year before the Titan is fully formed. Then we'll be in trouble. The only thing is that none of us have the power to stop the Titan until it is almost fully formed" I said.

"What do you want us to do then?" Zeus asked.

"Save your power, you're going to need it to face the Titan. That's all we can pretty much do right now" I replied.

"We have to tell the other gods about this" Athena said.

"Agreed" Zeus said.

Hades and Poseidon nodded in agreement. The other gods had to know. And soon.

* * *

**What do you think will happen next? Please R&R.**


End file.
